Christmas Kink Day Three: BenCody
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: It's time for holiday cheer and giving, and maybe a bit of kinky sex. Cody and Ben's relationship has been kinda ruff. Ben wants more and so does Cody but they are both kinda having trouble making the first move. It should be that hard, after all they are already sleeping with each other.


It's that time again, when everyone starts posting Christmas Singles. This year I am going to do 25 days of Christmas. Each day I will post a new One-shot of some of my favorite pairing, with lot and lots of sex. I hope you all enjoy. Welcome to day three, a really unpopular pair.

* * *

>Snow, a rare site in Tatooine, stormed down like crazy that night. Obi-Wan, glared at the site of it all as if he could make it go away or maybe melt. Cody on the other hand just laughed the thought of it all. He loved the snow, and the cold. What made it even better, was that it was Christmas, meaning this would be a white Christmas after all.<p><p>

"Ben, stop glaring at the snow, it's quite pretty."

Obi-Wan turns around to face Cody turning his nose up at him, "It never snows up here, and even more so I hate the snow."

"The snow or the cold?"

"Both," Obi-Wan declared as he threw his hands up in the air.

Cody smiled a wicked smile, "I bet I could make you come to like the snow, and cold."

Obi-Wan raised an eyes brow, "And how do you plan to do that."

Cody smirked, "Why don't you come over here and I'll show you."

He rolled his eyes, "You going to use that poor pick-up line to get into my pants Cody?"

"I don't think it will work I know it will."

Ben laughed a slightly hallow laugh as Cody walked over to him pulling his hips forward rubbing their groins together. Ben sucked in a sharp breath of air and bit his lip. His hands came up to Cody's hips then to his chest. He tired to push Cody away, he didn't want to force him away, he just wasn't sure about this. Cody didn't budge and only gripped him tighter.

"Not this time Ben."

Ben huffed, "And why not, I'm cold and really not in the mood."

Cody frowned, "The snow has turned off you appetite for sex?"

"Yes."

Cody sighed softly and removed his hands from Obi-Wan's hips, "Alright."

Ben closed his eyes as Cody moved away from him letting the precious heat that they had accumulated evaporate. As he opened his eyes he watched Cody move across the room to the window. There he sat watching the snow fall outside around them. Ben closed his eyes again. It wasn't that he didn't like seeing Cody mope or that he didn't want sex, he was just cold. He had never been good with the cold, what he really wanted was to be cuddled but he couldn't just ask for that. Obi-Wan shivered again, he rubbed his thighs together as he bit his lip.

"Cody," he questioned quietly.

Cody turned his head, "Yes Ben?"

Obi-Wan bit his lip harder trying to shove down his pride, "I'm sorry."

Cody frowned, "You don't have to apologies, if you don't want to have sex thats okay. I shouldn't have pushed you."

He got up and walked over to Obi-Wan and kissed him on his forehead, cupping his cheek with his hands.

Obi-Wan rubbed his cheek against Cody's hands as he tried to accumulate as much warmth as possible. He hummed and moved closer pulling Cody's hands down to his hips, curling himself into Cody's natural warmth.

"Ben, are you okay."

Obi-Wan, nodded, "Cold."

"Want me to warm you up?"

Obi-Wan nodded his head snuggling into Cody even more.

"How do you want me to do so."

Obi-Wan huffed, "I hate you."

Cody smirked, "Why yes I know that… now love, how do you want it?"

Obi-Wan stuttered and almost fell backwards if it weren't for Cody's well trained reflexes. His face turned crimson red, "Cody."

Cody just hummed and pulled Obi-Wan back up to him. Once he was pressed flush against him, he pressed open mouthed kisses along Obi-Wan's neck. While one hand supported his lower back and held Obi-Wan conferrable the other slipped down his pants teasing Obi-Wan's ass. Obi-Wan began to feel the heat surrounding him profusely, as his whole body heated up with Cody's teasing.

"Please, Cody…" Obi-Wan's voice was needy and it came out as a wine.

Cody smirked and nipped at Obi-Wan's jaw, "I like it when you beg."

Obi-Wan huffed but allowed himself to be pulled by Cody over to their window.

"Strip."

It was quite a simple request and obi-Wan would gladly compile if it meant that Cody would come back over to him and warm him again. Though the heat from his arousal was warming his body, it didn't even hold a candle to the heat that Cody's body provided. And oh how Obi-Wan loved the heat that Cody provided, especially at night. So Obi-Wan did as he was told and stripped of his robe, tunic, pants and undergarments. He shivered as he stood there before Cody.

Suddenly he felt a little nervous at what Cody had planned.

"You know you can stop me at any time right," Cody suddenly asked.

Obi-Wan huffed, "yes… now get over here and do what ever you were talking about. I'm cold Cody."

The end came out in just a whisper as if Obi-Wan was losing his courage the longer he stood in the cold air.

Cody smirked, "Turn around on the window seat."

Obi-Wan looked a little shocked by the command but did as he was told he crawled up onto the window seat. He sat on his knees because that was the only way he would be able to fit up there in this position. His face heated as he looked out the window. Though no one came around here, if someone were to they would be able to see him fully.

"On just your knees, no sitting and hands and arms up."

Again Obi-Wan did as he was told. As he did his fully erect prick brushed against the cold frosted window. It sent electric shivers through his whole body that had him moaning. With that distraction Cody was able to bind his hands above his head to the top of the window seat. Obi-Wan tugged on them curiously.

"You planned this didn't you."

"Fucking you against the window, where everyone can see you, yes. The Snow, no love I can't control the weather."

Obi-Wan laughed, "Are you sure."

Cody just hummed against his back as he pushed him forward a bit and spread his legs. He then fastened them apart. Cody Stepped back to admire his handy work, his boyfriend tied to the window seat. It was quite a site.

"I kinda want to leave you hear, waiting, wanting it."

Obi-Wan bit his lip as Cody pressed his prick against the cold wind again, "Please don't"

Cody would never do that, it was to cold and Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to stay like this for every long. He wouldn't want to give the man a cold.

With that Cody stripped himself and grabbed the oil. Much to both their annoyance it took a bit for Cody to open Obi-Wan up, but when he did, he and Obi-Wan sulfuring his words, moaning and screaming at the top of his lungs. Through it all Obi-Wan's prick would slide up against the cold window every now and then.

"Please Cody!"

"Please what my dear Ben?"

Obi-Wan wiggled his hips and pushed them into Cody's fingers.

"Say it out loud love."

Obi-Wan let his head hit the window, "I want your prick, you prick."

Cody chuckled at the use of wording but complied. In a swift move he removed his fingers and added his cock. The thrust were hard and swift, Cody almost never missed Obi-Wan's prostate. It didn't take long for both of them the cum both spilling their seed at the same time.

Afterwards Cody caught his breath before Un tying Obi-Wan and carrying him carefully to Obi-Wan's bedroom. Obi-Wan smiled as he watched Cody clean up their mess form his cocoon of blankets, and suddenly he felt the sudden forage to ask Cody for what he wanted.

"Will you cuddle with me?"

Cody looked over at Obi-Wan with a raised eye brow. They had never done anything else after Sex, Cody had always cleaned them up and put Obi-Wan to bed. Then gone to him own.

"And… and I want you to sleep in here tonight."

Cody smiled a huge smile, "I would love to cuddle you Ben."

Obi-Wan smiled a small embarrassed smile and scooted over as Cody came and got into bed with him.

As Obi-Wan snuggled into Cody's warmth laying his head on Cody's chest he hummed continently. "I want to do this… I want this… Cody I want us to be more than sex and a few shared kisses."

Cody ran his hands down Obi-Wan's sides, "Then lets make a Christmas vowel."

Obi-Wan nodded his head even as he felt his eyes drooping, "I Cody vowel to love and cherish you, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Cody smirked as Obi-Wan went deathly still, "Love me…?"

"Yes, Ben, I love you. Merry Christmas love."

Ben snuggled in more, "Yeah, Merry Christmas, love."

* * *

>Thank you for reading please comment, I will love you forever.<p><p> 


End file.
